The present invention is a link for use in vertical window blinds, to connect the free lower end portions of the vanes of such blinds. Such a link is used to prevent the free ends of the vanes from tangling and flapping, for example where such a blind hangs in front of an open window. A link for such an application must be capable of allowing the blind to open and close freely, and thus must allow both horizontal displacement and rotational movement of the vanes. At the same time, the link must be sufficiently rigid to limit unwanted movement of the vanes.
A variety of means are known to connect the free ends of the vanes of a vertical window blind to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,336 discloses an arrangement of chains that links the lower end portions of a set of vanes, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,035 discloses an articulated strip that runs the length of a set of vanes, each segment of which is rotatably attached to the lower end of a vane. Other similar examples are known to the art. Such devices suffer several disadvantages. They are in general complex both to manufacture and to install into an already assembled blind, the latter being a frequent requirement in "custom" applications. Rigid links known to the art tend to be heavy, highly visible and unsightly, while chain link devices fail to provide a secure link, become entangled, and are difficult to assemble so as to maintain proper spacing between the vanes.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved link to secure the lower margins of a vertical blind.